Missing Scenes
by Ginger327
Summary: The scenes in this book will be explaining the things that were failed to be explained in the movie. It will also show everyone's thoughts throughout some of the more important scenes, and will mostly be about Olivia, Wen, Stella and Ray, but there will be chapters dedicated to the other characters as well. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction and I decided to be nice and add as many Lemonade Mouth fanfictions as I can, so that fans of Lemonade Mouth can have more stories to read. Your welcome. This story will be multichapters, however some of the chapters will be short. The basic idea of this is that I will write about the small things that Disney left out of the movie. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of its characters. **

This scene is before Wen rushes past Olivia in the first scene of the movie.

Olivia's POV

It was a tough morning. Gram was worrying about Nancy not eating, and my alarm clock didn't go off.

Gram usually walked me to the bus stop, but today I had to ride my bike. I rode my bike as fast as I could. I didn't need a tardy today. That would just mean detention. I remembered I hadn't done my English homework. **AN: This is the part that they didn't really mention. They showed her in the closet, but they didn't say why. And they also didn't talk about her morning, unlike everyone else. **I was gonna have to find a way to do it during school.

As I pulled up to the school, I looked at my watch. I had seven minutes to get to class and my locker. I could do this.

But right as I thought that, I dropped my bag. "Oh there you go again Olivia!" I said to myself. At that moment, a familiar looking boy ran passed me. He looked like he was in a hurry. But I didn't stare. I had to get to class.

I made it to class on time, but just by seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

This scene is Stella's shirt scene.

Wen's POV

School Assembly is the most boring thing. All Principal Brenigan talked about was how great he was.

I could seriously give a crap about what he says. But that's against the rules of society...

I sat next to a girl that was in my class since Kindergarten. What was her name? Olivia? Yeah, that's right... She was the girl that threw up on stage. Hilarious.

I sat there chewing on my sweater while Principal Brenigan was talking about empowered students or whatever. La-ame.

All of the sudden, this awesome chic started yelling at Brenigan that what he was saying was stupid and that she should be able to wear her own shirts. I liked this girl.

I cheered for her, along with the other people that weren't jocks. I noticed Olivia cheering next to me too, but I didn't fully register it.

After that, Brenigan left and the girl that was arguing with him left, along with the rest of the school.

I grabbed my bag and went to the next class. I noticed a girl following me, and I was about to ask what her problem was until I realized, she was Olivia, and she was in my class. How did I not remember this? How did I not notice her before? I had been going to school with her since Kindergarten, and I had already been going to High School with her since last year. Seriously, I needed friends. I needed something to notice at school. I needed _to_ notice.

But somehow, this was hard for me.

All throughout class, I sat there, thinking about Olivia. She sat in front of me. Wait, she sat in _front_ of me? How could I _not_ notice her?

I stared at the back of her head until the bell rang. For the rest of the day I felt like a stalker, because I was following Olivia around _everywhere._ She didn't seem to notice. I think she was writing in her diary.

By the end of the day, I knew her locker number, her schedule (well, her schedule towards the end of the day anyways) and I knew that she hummed a lot. I already knew that she hummed a lot though. She hummed in elementary school when she swang on the swing at recess. She hummed in middle school too, in the halls. But I never really thought about it.

I knew Olivia was quiet, and that's what I liked about her. Loud, just wasn't my thing. Anyone who knew me (which isn't a lot of people) knew that I was sensitive too noise. I just didn't like it. Besides the piano, Olivia was the only thing that seemed to comfort me. I mean, I didn't know her, but after following somebody around all day, you get attached.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This scene is right before the "Somebody" song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of its characters**

Wen's POV

I walked around the halls, getting to my class when I hear something. It was a faint sound of singing. It was coming from my secret hideout, outside. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so secret _now._ There are a few kids that know about it. But _none_ of the teachers know about it. I'm pretty sure I'm the one that discovered it.

The hideout was a small garden, which some of the students that knew about it took care of regularly. Someone had even put a small bench there. There weren't any doors leading to it though, you had to go to it from the outside.

Anyway, the singing got louder and louder, and it sounded familiar. And then it hit me. Olivia! I heard her singing just the other day in detention. I got closer to the wall, but I hid behind the side of the lockers, just in case a teacher saw me. Her faint singing was so good, I was practically drooling. I mean, in detention I was drooling even more, and my friend Charlie was luckily the only one that noticed, but he didn't really process it through his brain.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go outside. I ran down the hallway, snuck past the principal's office, (Principal Brenigan wasn't here today, but I still had to watch out for that annoying blonde haired lady) and I ran downstairs, out the front door. There was a sidewalk outside of the school that led to the field. Next to the field, there was a boardwalk that went out, next to the school. It led to the janitor's office. But I passed the door leading to it, and ran straight for the bushes. Most people thought that the school grounds ended here (and so did Principal Brenigan), but there was still a few feet left for a garden and a bench. I walked into the bushes and found Olivia sitting on the bench.

She looked up at me in surprise. I pretended that I didn't mean to barge in on her and said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were here Olivia." I pretended to walk away. "Wait! No its fine!" she said. I grinned to myself and turned around slowly. "Okay." was all I said. Olivia looked at me like she was thinking. She seemed like she had so many questions.

Olivia's POV

I stared at him hard. How did Wen know I was here? Did he know about this place too? Wasn't he the guy following me around all week? Did he hear me singing? This song is too personal for him. Doesn't he play the piano?Why didn't we ever talk to each other? Oh yeah, 'cause I'm me.

He sat down next to me. "Are you working on another song?" he asked. I nodded and blushed. "You know, I kill at rapping" he said. I looked at him with interest. "Really?" he nodded excitedly. "You wanna hear one?"

"Sure."

He blushed and started rapping. Whoa. This dude is good. Maybe we could do more of this sorta thing. You know, rapping and singing.

He finished his rap and I smiled. "That was really good! How do you talk that fast?" He laughed. Score. "Can I see your lyrics?" he said. Wait what? "Uh its kind of personal. I don't think-" but he was already grabbing my journal. He read them over and smiled. "Wow." was all he said. I smiled. "Do you think you could help me out with the tune? I'm trying to figure it out..." All of the sudden, the bell rang. School was over. Of course.

"I gotta go to piano lessons, but I will catch up to you on that. Okay? Bye Olivia!" He waved and left. It took me awhile to realize that that was the first time I had sort of made a friend.

**AN: Grr! I so don't like this chapter! I like the story of it, just not the way that I worded it. Oh well...Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Somebody

**AN:Hey guys! I haven't written this story in a while...But that's because I'm working on my other story, Slowly Understanding. Check it out! Okay, on with the story!**

This scene takes place during the Somebody scene...

Olivia's POV

"I don't play whatever this is!" Mo had yelled. She gathered her stuff and Charlie said, "I-I'm out too..." Seriously? "Wait come on we can work this out!" I said. Stella started yelling about being quitters when I said, "MO! Mo?"

All of the sudden, I heard Wen playing his keyboard. Things were happening so quick that I forgot about everyone else behind me. And then it hit me. Wen was playing the tune to my song. The tune to my song that he said he would work on. It was perfect. I looked at him and he smiled. It was so easy to put my words with the song. So, so easy.

I sang the words to my song to Mo until she rolled her eyes and went back to her place in the room. This made me smile.

I mostly sang by Wen and Stella, because Wen was so awesome and Stella was fun to sing by. It was amazing at how much work went put into the song by Wen. He seemed to know all of the notes and all of the beats. Someone had actually put effort into something, to make me happy. Somebody had actually cared. And somehow, someday, someway, somebody made me smile all throughout practice. Haha that was funny. Get my joke? Yeah, because I'm singing the song Somebody and those are the lyrics...to the song...

The song was over and Stella said, "Olivia did you really write that?" and I smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" Wen gave Charlie a high five behind me and Stella said, "You guys! We are so winning a record deal here!" I laughed, this was so great.

**AN: Did you like it? Or would you like to Boo me and throw tomatoes? Anyway, some people don't understand the way I'm writing. I shall explain. **

**I am writing the scenes in the movie, but adding my own twists.**

**I am also explaining some of the scenes in the movie that they don't care to explain. For example, In this chapter, I explained how Wen knew the notes to Somebody. I know it was supposed to be like a musical in the movie, but I just like knowing how he knew it, just to make me feel better. Okay, that's it! Hope you enjoyed, and if you want more, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Charlie

**AN: Hello! This chapter is in the end when Mo and Scott get back together and Charlie meets a girl. I'm pretty sure her name is Victoria. Hope you like it!**

Walking out of the school, I saw Mo talking to Scott. This made me sad, but I was quickly recovered when I saw Mo smile. I waved and turned to leave.

A girl was sitting on a ledge, and she smiled. She was pretty. _Really_ pretty. All of my thoughts of Mo left when she gestured for me to come over. I didn't know what this meant. But I went over anyway.

She smiled shyly, and said, "You're a really good drummer Charlie." Wait, she knew my name? "You know my name?" I said. She looked at me and laughed. "You're famous Charlie. What do you expect?" That was disappointing to hear. "Oh..."

She smiled and said, "...Do you want to hang out?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay! Here's my phone number." She wrote down her phone number and I wrote down mine and then we exchanged them. I gave her a shy smile and said, "Okay, well I'll call you." She nodded and I walked away, with a big a smile. But the moment was ruined when I ran into a tree that just so happened to be there. I heard a giggle coming from behind me and I blushed.

**I know its a short chapter, but I don't know how to write for Charlie. I don't really understand his personality, so I just wrote about him like this. Sorry if you hate it! I'm working on the next chapter! Please review and PM me if you have any suggestions! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Tour

**AN:This scene is during and after the extended scene. I want to thank CaitlynGeller4ever, she basically created this chapter for me, all I had to do was type. :) So thank you very much, and please everyone, REVIEW!**

Alex's POV

"No actually, its not Mo, its me," I heard Olivia say.

I watched as Mo gave Scott, "the look". People in the audience giggled after Scott said, "I have no idea what she's talking about." Olivia said, "No I mean, me and Wen, we're dating-ish. Aren't we? Or not, I mean..." Wen was looking at Olivia, super confused. I giggled. I knew what was going on between them. Moxie went back to Stella, but all I could see and think about was Wen and Olivia holding hands.

The song started, and right as Moxie went to the side of the stage, I screamed. "Highwire" was a song I hadn't heard of before. The song went on, and I caught Wen kissing Olivia's hand. I swear, they needed to get together.

When the song finished, everyone clapped and screamed, including me, even though I was in my living room. Moxie was announcing that the song was over and 'Don't we love Lemonade Mouth?' when Stella cut her off.

"Actually, Moxie, I would like to announce something. Lemonade Mouth is going on tour next month. It will be a six month tour, SO GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!" The audience cheered really loudly. I already knew that they were going on tour. It was all anyone could talk about at school.

_Flashback_

_The bell rang, we were going to lunch. I wheeled myself over to a lunch __table when I felt a breeze. There next to me, was Lemonade Mouth, walking out of the cafeteria. I decided to follow them..._

_ I quietly left the cafeteria, and slipped into the halls. They were heading out to the back parking lot. This made me really confused. Why would they go there? But then I saw it. A big, yellow bus, that had a big lemon on it. It had Lemonade Mouth's faces on it. I heard Mo scream, and then saw them all dance and jump up and down. I would have screamed too, if it wasn't for Principal Brenigan walking down the hall. I froze. What if I got in trouble? But he didn't see me. He was too focused on the crazy lunatics across the hall. _

_ End_

That's all that I remember, even though that did happen three weeks ago. Except for one, tiny detail, that I will never tell anyone. In all of the excitement...Wen kissed Olivia. I remember watching as Wen got so excited and grabbed Olivia...and just kissed her. The whole band giggled and I tried not to too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Tour Time-First Concert

This is a made up scene created somewhat by CaitlynGeller4ever, again, thank you so much! :)

Ray's POV

We were the opening act. My band pretty much sucked since Scott left, but we got asked to do the show before he left. Life was tough. I had no more fans, and Lemonade Mouth was more popular than us. I knew they would be. The first time I heard them, I was scared, but I didn't want to admit it. Not at all.

I watched as the voice announced our name. That was our cue.

The crowd cheered, but it wasn't an "I love you" cheer. It was a friendly cheer, an impatient cheer. They came to hear Lemonade Mouth, not us.

I grabbed the mic, and my drummer went to his spot, and my new guitarist took his place. The crowd went silent. I heard drums. Then guitar. It was my time to sing, but somehow, words couldn't come out of my mouth. Humiliating. And even worse, the crowd didn't even sing with me and rescue me like they did with Lemonade Mouth. My drummer stopped, and my guitarist looked at me and said, "Come on man," in a hushed tone.

But I couldn't do it. Tears sprung in my eyes. But I didn't let them fall. Not here.

I walked away. The worst part came next, even though I didn't even know it could get any worse. My drummer and guitarist played a song that seemed to be a song they had written by themselves. The crowd cheered louder than we came on. I kicked the wall with rage and I instantly regretted it, because my toe was on fire.

This wasn't fair.

Stella's POV

The band was gone, they were changing, and I was too excited, so I finished wardrobe and makeup ten minutes ago. I watched Ray mess up. I felt bad for him, but he deserved it. It was hard watching him almost cry. If I were him, I would have done the same thing he was doing. Not cry, but not be cool about it.

The poor dude was listening to _his _band play without him. The song didn't sound familiar.

Ray didn't notice me as I walked up to him. He hated me. He would throw a fit if I talked to him, and even more so if I pitied him. I decided against it. Besides, my manager was calling me onstage anyway. I walked away, looking at Ray the whole time.

Singing and remembering things was hard to do now. All I could think about was Ray. Was he okay? Was he still backstage? Am I going to mess up like he did?

But when it was time for me to take a break, I practically ran offstage. Olivia was singing a slow song, and the rest of the band was needed but me. I searched everywhere, but Ray seemed to be gone. He probably went home anyway. I saw his band mates high five in the corner of my eye. They were packing up their stuff.

I followed them to the parking lot, and when the guitarist turned around, I punched him in the nose. He was surprised, and instantly put his hands on his nose and yelled. The drummer said, "What the hell Stella!" I slapped him in the face, leaving behind a red hand. "Don't ever do that...to...anyone...ever again," I said, in an angry, hushed tone. I ran inside.

Ray's POV

I had been sitting in my truck when I heard that. It was someone yelling. My band mate. Tears streamed down my face, as I crouched down to hide. There, right in front of me, was Stella Yamada, beating up my band mates. I didn't even know she could do that, or would do that. But she did. And I was amazed and grateful.

**AN: So? How'd you like it? It took me awhile to update, and I'm so sorry! Please Review! :)**


End file.
